PURPOSE
by FreedomWriter2010
Summary: What was her purpose? Was it to be strung along from Turkey to America? Was it to stumble across a godly man and help him open his heart? What was it? Was it to make people laugh? Be a hostess the rest of her life? To have a family? To be a friend? What really was it. ( Rose x Dimitri ) Just a cute story that popped from the depths of my brain. Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Merp. Just an Idea that popped into my head inbetween Essays and upcoming chapters for other stories. Let me know what you think of this and yeah. Im excited but I am finishing a busy semester and I don't know when my next update for any story will be at the moment. BUT MAKE SURE TO COMMENT RATE AND SUBSCRIBE!**

 **Freedomwriter2010**

ChapterOne.

 _Death. Death, something so tragic, something that caused so much pain and brought so much darkness to the world around us. Yet, here she lay, so beautiful. Her hair, in tousled waves, waves that I loved running my hands through every night while loving every inch of her mind, body and soul. Dressed in white, just like our wedding day, contrasting against her skin. Her skin that looked so beautiful and vibrant once- looked so ashy and pale now._

 _Her eyelids shut, and her face in a blank yet peaceful expression. She truly looked at peace, beautiful as ever- forever and always._

 _The agony that swam to the center of my heart consumed me, and the tears that seemed to trail down my cheeks were the reminders that my beautiful wife, my best friend, my love. And, the mother to my child lay still in front of me, the soul that once used to lie within her, gone. Now all I had was the life, memories and warmth she had given me in previous years._

 _The flame that once burned was now nothing but the past. The fire was out._

\

3 Years Earlier…

\

"Rose if you do not get out of bed this instant, World War 3 is going to happen Missy." I could hear her voice, did I want to? Not really.

"Lissa" I mumbled into the pillow. " If you want to see tomorrow, I suggest running away right now." I told her. Instead of heeding my words though I could hear her giggle and come to the side of me and sit on the bed. Her delicate hand coming to play with my messy hair.

" Rose, I know you are upset, devastated even, although, I don't know why he really was trash.." Groaning in response, she stopped and cleared her throat. "Anyway, I know you're upset, but moping around is not how you deal with a break up. You need to get up, shower, do your makeup and get dressed and get back out there. Do not let him take you out!" Patting my backside I felt her get off the bed and head to the door.

"When I get home from work I expect you to be up and not like a limp noodle under the covers." Hearing the click of the door confirming my best friend had left I flopped over onto my back to stare at the ceiling. I was a disaster.

Closing my eyes all I could replay was last night's fiasco. What I thought would've been the best night of my light ended up being the worst night of my life, well that's what it felt like at the moment

. _Flashback._

"Adrian where are we headed?" I asked hanging onto his arm. He had been acting weird all night and his actions had made me nervous. We were currently walking to what I believe had been our first dates location almost three years ago.

" My Rose, you are quite impatient are you not?' He told me quietly, using my first name which caused me to become a little bit more nervous.

"Well you are not usually the quiet type Adrian, usually we head out somewhere a little more public than this. Is this not the first park we had our ice cream date in almost two years ago, I was eighteen we had just moved here?" I asked nudging his side.

Laughing quietly he nodded. "It is Rose, I am surprised you still remember all the details." Stopping us, Adrian led me over to a bench and sat down gesturing for me to sit as well.

Carefully sitting in the dress I wore on this hot summer night, all I could hear was the birds and feel the sun as it started to set, all in all it was really a romantic setting, and definitely somewhere I always pictured us getting engag-. " I don't think this is working our Rose." Adrian's voice brought me from my thoughts.

Wait..What? Turning my head to look at him, his head was hung and he was fiddling with his fingers.

"I'm sorry.. What did you say?" I asked almost in a whisper, not really trusting my voice or my ears for that matter of fact. He turned to me, his eyes holding almost a look of guilt in them.

"Rose, I know we have been together for almost four years, and I'm sorry for this, because I truly did love you, and I still do love you… but I'm not in love with you anymore.." He told me.

It was like everything had stopped. The birds were silent and the sun was starting to turn into a purple and pink sky instead of the bright shining rays that were just there.

Swallowing heavily, I looked away from him trying to process what just happened. What was happening! I had thought that I was going to marry this boy. Even at 20 years old, I was sure that I would've married him – this is why we had come here!

"Please tell me this is a joke Adrian?" I said, the tears building in my eyes making them mix with my makeup bringing a stinging sensation over my eyes.

His heavy sight told me the answer I did not want to hear. That was all it took for the dam to break. Standing up, I felt my chest aching. I couldn't be here anymore, the last four years had been with someone who lost their love for me along the way. It had been a joke. But I needed to know.. why?

Stopping my steps forward, I turned around the fresh hot tears on my cheeks.

"Why, tell me why? Did I do something wrong? I mean, I moved to California with you Adrian all the way from Turkey when I was eighteen years old. I've loved you since I was sixteen years old!" Putting my hand over my mouth to stifle a sob, I could hear the pavement crunch under his dress shoes. And suddenly his arms were around me. Feeling like I had just been burned I pushed him away, watching him stumble a little.

"Don't touch me." Looking everywhere other than him, I felt like I was suffocating. I had to leave.

"I met someone Rose." Setting my eyes on him now I could feel the rage build suddenly under the despair.

"You've been cheating on me!? You, Adrian Ivashkov are a real piece of work. " I screeched.

"I met her a year ago when I started the modelling campaign with Diesel. And I tried, I promise I tried to stay away from her. But it was like I connected with her that was so, so different than us. Im so sorry Rose, please forgive me." He took a step forward causing me to step back.

"Im going to go back to the loft, I'm going to pack my things and you are not to come back until later when I am not there you understand me?" I told him, my voice cracking and I think in my face it showed because he nodded and looked away.

"I really did love you Rose, I'm sorry." He told me before turning around and walked away from me.

..

"UGH." Kicking my covers off I looked over at the alarm clock that daintily sat on the white end table of Lissa's guest bedroom. 2:30pm. I had been in bed since 9pm last night crying and how Lissa said – moping. But I genuinely was upset. I thought that I was going to spend the rest of my life with my boyfriend who had let me travel half way around the world for him. I had travelled from Turkey with him and this is how I was repaid? I had followed like a love sick puppy. I had gone against my parents words, defied them and left.

What would my mother say now? 'I told you so.' Would probably be the first thing from her mouth. My dad. He would probably be infuriated by the fact that he had helped me and Adrian financially set ourselves up, only to have this boy take advantage..

That's what this had been. I helped him to where he wanted to be and then I was as good as the dirt on his shoes. I had come here with my broken English and found a job to be a hostess in a steakhouse + bar. The tips were amazing, and that's also how I had met Lissa, who was taking a year or two away from school to save up to go back. I was able to pay rent for Adrian and I to live in a beautiful one bedroom apartment and didn't need to ask my father to continue to pay for us.

With a heavy sigh I sat up and placed my face into the palms of my hands, contemplating my next move. Should I move back to Turkey? I was young, perhaps my parents would help me figure something out. I had never really thought about what I had wanted to do after highschool. I knew Adrian wanted to pursue his career in modelling, and being a brand ambassador, and I knew he would have no problem with the way he looked. Adrian really was model material, and I even thought he had a good heart..

Moving back to Turkey would mean leaving Lissa here. The friends I had made at the steakhouse, the life I had created here for myself. What did I really want in life though? I hadn't thought about school, or a career choice I wanted to pursue. I had always thought of becoming a teacher. I loved working with the children back home- maybe that was something I could pursue here. My parents would surely be pleased to know I wanted to get an American education or just an education as all.

Picking my cellphone up off the table beside me I took a look at the unopened texts and missed calls. Adrian. Turning my phone over I stood up letting my feet press against the coolness of the hardwood floor. Staring at my reflection across from the bed I looked at the girl whose hair was a mess, tear streaks down her face- a girl who looked broken. Taking the sleeve of my pajama's I wiped the streaks from my cheeks and grabbed my hair twirling it into a topknot. The girl in the mirror suddenly looked more appealing than three minutes ago.

Taking a deep breath I collected myself and walked out of the room into the apartment. Lissa had a beautiful apartment. When her parents passed away when she was sixteen, her and her brother inherited trust funds to each of them. Her brother Andre lived in his own apartment with his fiancée, and she lived here. Her boyfriend Christian, whom she had known since she was thirteen, did not live with her, but I suspected that very soon he would. Until then though, I knew she would never let me be homeless or let me even think about living alone. That was the beautiful thing about Lissa. She had a heart of gold and a beautiful personality. She really was an angel that seemed to always be saving me from the wonders of the world.

Her apartment was relatively quiet except for the sound of her cat Oscar lapping away at his water dish situated in the dining area, allowing me to realise where NOT to go. I had never been one to get along with animals. They were terrified of me, or usually had attitude, and I just stayed clear to save my own self. Even back in Turkey, my brother's dog usually steered clear of me when he brought him on his visits.

I just did not have the animal gene.

Tonight was Thursday, which meant it was my day off. Unfortunately Lissa had to work on Thursdays but we always made time to hang outside of work. Tomorrow we both had a shift on a Friday night as a special dinner was being held for business representatives visiting from Russia, making an official deal with a major company here. Our boss, Stan, was crazy about this and everything had to be perfect, so this whole ordeal I was going through would definitely have to be on pause tomorrow, and I had to make sure my work performance was A+.

Deciding to make a sandwich, I grabbed all the necessary ingredients from the refrigerator and cupboards. Food was a great way to heal the pain, and of course a way to my heart. I was a food fanatic, literally someone could put a plate of food in front of me, and I would fall in love with them. Connecting my Spotify to the Bluetooth speakers that were over the apartment I blasted some music to drown my thoughts of Adrian out.

My day had ended up being very busy. In preparations for Lissa coming home tonight knowing she had been worried about me, I decided to clean the room I would be staying in and clean up the rest of her house. Putting all my clothing away from my suitcase and folding them, and also setting my vanity up, it really did help pass the time and I never thought that I would be cleaning and organizing. I know, shocking I could barely believe it myself. Tucking the luggage into the closet bottom, I took a look around at the picture frames I had grabbed from my old apartment of me and Lissa and Adrian, and me and Adrian alone. I didn't have the heart to tear them up or light them on fire. Of course I was heartbroken, and angry, and just an emotional mess- but I had been friends with him. I had a relationship before I was romantically involved and I would love to keep him around as a friend as much as I hated his guts at the moment and as cliché as that sounded. Lissa probably wouldn't like it but I'd have to talk to her and get her to try and understand.

Washing the dishes by hand, even though she had a dishwasher, I stood there humming and thinking back to how I would stand with Alberta, my house keeper when I was younger and do the dishes with her. My mom was barely home and although our relationship seemingly got better when I moved to America, Alberta had been the woman to raise me majorly and be there through the rough times, and the times I needed to be educated, example, sexual education and menstruation. I did miss being at home, but I liked being so independent, paying my own bills and not relying on my parents. My father was one of the richest men in Turkey, scratch that, one of the top five richest men in the whole world and if I had ever wanted something I got it. As nice as that sounds, it was not a blessing to be called "the spoiled" child of Abe and Janine. I was able to have my own title here where no one knew who my father was unless in the corporate world. I was able to show the men in my life, whoever came along that I didn't want to depend on them or my parents.

Adrian had taken advantage of my money it seems, and helping him set up in another country, and no one else would ever get to do that.

Looking at the time, I decided that Lissa would be home at 10, and as late as it was now, 7pm, I was able to have a couple hours to myself and take a bath. Grabbing the lavender scented candles from our bathroom closet in the hall, the lighter I headed into the bathroom to light them up and start the water.

I hadn't been able to relax in ages, and now I would have time to be alone with my thoughts and redirect myself. Putting my hairband to keep my loose hairs up and out of the water, I shimmied out of my pajamas and dropped them on the floor of the bathroom, walking to the tub filled with the warm liquid to sooth my body and soul.

Slowly lowering myself into the tub I could help but let a relaxed sigh escape from between my chapped lips. My muscles were so tense, even moreso than I realised. Leaning my head back onto the cushion that rested for my head and closed my eyes. Images of Adrian flooded across my eyes though, I had never thought that the one person I thought loved me would betray me. He made me feel like I didn't have a purpose. What was my purpose? Would I be someone people could walk all over in life? I wanted to be there for someone and not have them treat me like trash in the end. I had Lissa, but I knew that I had to be meant for someone..right? Silent tears streamed down again, but I knew that in time my heart would mend, maybe not now but one day and one day, I would be able to know what I was meant to do in someone else life other than fund them to travel from a foreign country to America. Taking a deep breath, I calmed myself, taking deep breaths feeling the stillness of the water of the tub.

The next moment that happened startled me as hands grasped my arms. My eyes flying open, I was met with a frantic pair of jade green eyes. Lissa.

"Rose oh my god." In her clothes she was holding me against her, my bare skin wet against her clothing, imprinting my body's shape into her dress.

"You scared me half to death! Why were you asleep in the tub! Do you know how dangerous that is!?" Pulling away from her I smiled at her face letting a small chuckle escape.

Her face contorted into frustration. "why do you find this funny? I thought you had killed yourself or something!" She half yelled half cried. Lissa had always been an emotional person, well for the years I had known her.

Standing up, I grabbed the towel off the hook, aware that I was in the nude standing in front of Lissa, but I had no shame we had gone skinny dipping here before as well, we were not shy people..well I wasn't at least. Lissa on the other hand was, and the blush spread across her cheeks told everyone that she was a shy person.

"Im sorry Lissa, I mustve been so relaxed I fell asleep again. I had been doing things around your apartment all day for when you got home, I didn't mean to scare you, I really am sorry." I told her stepping out of the water and embracing her again. Feeling her arms wrap around me gave me reassurance that I was forgiven.

Looking at me Lissa gave me a smile before walking out of the bathroom. " Come on, lets eat some ben and jerry's and watch Grey's Anatomy. Lets have a chill night before tomorrow. We have to be on perfect mode." Smiling at her I nodded.

"Lett me change and Ill be right out!" I told her heading down the hall.

"Hey Rose?" Turning around I looked at Lissa. " Yessss?"

"Youre going to be okay, I can feel it." She told me winking. Laughing I nodded my head again. " I know Lissa, I will be I have you." Sticking my tongue out I walked into my room to change and get ready for a night of mr. Mcdreamy.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"LISSA. ITS BURNING WHAT DO I DO?!" I screamed, frantically holding the frying pan with my arm extended as far away from my body as I could, watching the flames burn higher than my head. Not waiting for my friend to actually answer me, I took it over to the sink and ran the cold water. Food and all, in it went. Watching the steam rise from the water making contact with the hot pan and flames, I wiped my forehead with the back of my sleeve. Did that actually just happen?

Suddenly Lissa's footsteps sounded behind me, turning to face her I could see her waving her hands around trying to dissipate the smoke surrounding us.

"What the hell Rose? What happened?!" She asked coming to stand beside me and stare at the pan that held bacon, burned to a crisp floating in water.

"Rose, I thought you liked to eat bacon? Not burn it?" She nudged me laughing at the sight. Exasperated I threw my hands up. " I give up, I cannot cook to save my life Lissa. I am a serious disappointment to females around the world. MY mother would never let me live this down if she knew." Shaking my head I turned to the toast on the counter ready and buttered, passing a piece to Lissa who took it graciously.

"Here, this will be breakfast. How early did they place your shift" I asked taking a bite of my toast.

"I start at 1 today unfortunately, they want me to help set up, but isn't that the same time as you?" I smiled " It sure is, at least we get the same shift today, Ill probably start getting ready soon here, I know we have to be dressed our best. It is.." I looked at the clock " it is 10am, we have a couple hours to be ready and get down there." Popping the rest of my toast into my mouth, I downed the glass of orange juice sitting beside me and stretched. Doing the same Lissa drank the glass that held the orange content and walked with me towards our room.

Before entering her room, Lissa slyly looked at me before stating. "Also Rose, next time there is a grease fire, don't put it in water, not if you want us to be homeless." Laughing she walked further in her room, making me laugh along with her. I was the worst cook on this planet, and every chance Lissa had she teased me about it. It was all fun and games, and I usually set myself up for it.

Closing my door, I decided I needed to place my makeup on. After all, I wasn't going to look broken, I was going to look hot and regain my confidence.

When both of us emerged from our rooms, we definitely could tell we were being extra for today. Lissa had curled her hair, but had taken the front parts and secured them at the back, letting her curls cascade down her back. She had done a light makeup application, enhancing her jade green eyes. Her eyelashes filled with falsies and a baby pink lip had been done. She wore our usual attire, which consisted of a high waist pencil skirt, that fell just above our knees, and for the top it was a silky spaghetti strapped black top that when tucked into the top billowed slightly on the top of our skirt. The shoes were Lissa's favorite black pumps, and I had no idea how she was able to strut around like that all night.

I had straightened my hair completely and pulled it into a sleak pony, letting my hair drape straight down my back, and moved with each movement. I had wrapped a section of hair around the elastic, giving it a sleek / chic vibe. I had applied some smokey eyeshadow, and a bit of eyeliner but I as well focused on my lashes, voluminizing them, giving me a sultry kind of look.

Where on Lissa our uniform hung and gave her that beautiful model vibe, where as on me, my skirt clung to each curve, not in a bad way, but giving me a very curvaceous figure. My shirt billowed on the waist of my skirt as well, but fit my bust properly, letting me not worry about it slipping too far down. We were in California, nothing was improper here and it was too hot to keep modest. Also this style fit the job environment we were in. I loved it. My shoes were not as extravagant as Lissa's though, and consisted of kitten heels but were still beautiful no matter how short the heel. I was a clutz and heels were not my forte. I preferred to be in gladiator sandals half the time so these were a good compromise.

"Damn Lissa, you look good today." I told her nudging her side and grabbing my bag and black belt that held pens and everything else needing for hostessing. Lissa grabbing hers as well just shook her head.

"You are a bombshell Rose, YOU, look amazing. So exotic" Trying to mimic my Turkish accent, We both laughed heading out of the apartment. Saying goodbye to her cat, we locked up and head out to the steakhouse.

Upon arrival, it was already busy for the lunchtime crowd, luckily we were there to set up the tables and dinnerware for the company that would share the seats. There was a part of twenty business people, partners, executives, etc. Lissa, myself and another would be taking care of them tonight.

Grabbing the table cloths, we started with those first after pushing tables together to create a large square table for them to sit around in the reserved area of the steakhouse on the second floor. The bay windows letting them look out onto the beaches of beautiful California, and it would also give them a great view of the sunset that would happen.

Chairs had to be counted out and re arranged to perfection. Marcos, the owner, was very particular. The wine glasses and water glasses had to be polished and crystal clear. No smudges, no finger prints. The more we did it seemed like the people coming today were worth billions. Once the salad/ bread plates were laid out with the cutlery, we then had to place the name cards to each spot. We had four stacks to represent the four corporations that had come together. Grabbing the four piles I read off the names.

Zelklos Enterprise

Voda Productions

Belikov Industries

The last one made me draw my breath in.

Mazur Districts.

Looking up at Lissa who was happily chatting with Melissa, the other waitress/ hostess along with us tonight I took a deep breath before averting my gaze before she realised I was looking at her.

I should have known that he would have been included in the major corporations collaborating from overseas and expanding through the America's.

"Dammnit" I whispered to myself, setting up the table placements. Hopefully he wouldn't bat an eye at me and keep professional. After all, he was a big figure, and I don't think he'd appreciate the coporate world knowing his daughter was a hostess in America. He might say something to me after but, for now – I hoped not.

And if my cousin Ivan was here with him, it was all over he would surely blow my cover. Laying the names out, my father was first in the pile, Abe Mazur and the next that followed I wasn't fairly familiar with. Which was great because unless my cousin came unannounced- his name was nowhere in this pile.

The next cards I placed in their respective spots, a Dimitri Belikov sitting next to my father and then I tried to think about the people he was fond of and who he wasn't fond it, but the last name Belikov didn't register giving me any indication if I should switch that placement.

When the final product was finished, the three of us looked at each other and smiled. We had done a good job. The set up was beautiful. The layout pristine and everything was in place.

"Girls, we did good." Taking my cellphone from my belt to check the time, it seemed we finished just in time with about fifteen minutes to spare. Placing it back in I put my hand on lissa's shoulder.

"Ladies, I will be right back with the wine if you want to start getting the water ready. The party should be here in fifteen minutes." Nodding it was like a football group 'breaking', and each of us heading to our task with me heading to the bar downstairs where we kept the chilled wine.

Coming down the stairs I noticed a few men already gathering at the lounging location of the steakhouse, and from their suits I would imagine them apart of the group. Grabbing the buckets with ice and wine bottles from the bar I loaded the two into my arms, and very carefully headed back to the staircase to take me to the second level.

I had only been a couple steps home free before getting to the staircase when I felt someone walking past me bump me, and that's all it took before I felt myself sway with the buckets in my arms.

Before the one on my right could slip from my grasp I felt large hands grab my arm and help steady my form, and a thickly laced accent swim through my ears.

"Miss, I apologize. Are you alright?" Looking up to the man that held my arm, my eyes widened slightly. This man was the literal term of sex on legs, as Lissa would put it. Deep brown eyes swarmed my vision, making me stutter slightly, making me feel conscious enough to only nod.

Giving me a tight nod in reply he quickly took his hand from my arm, like he had just been burned, and without another word he turned and walked to the gentleman sitting in the waiting area. Shaking the sudden shock from my body, I continued on my way. Some people.

By the time I got back upstairs I was huffing, totally out of breath from that man and almost dropping these bottles of wine probably worth more than my pay in two months.

"Rose! What took so long, Ashley will be bringing the party up in literally thirty seconds here!" Lissa ran over to me, how? Im not sure in her pumps. Grabbing a bucket from me, we set them in the middle of the table and stood back against the table that held the extra settings and little things we might need throughout the night. As Lissa states, literally about a minute later, Ashley, a seasoned hostess brought up the party of business partners, knowing the layout that we had placed the names in she began to tell them where each party was seated.

Usually, I attended the job that she was doing, but because Marcos wanted only the best I would be serving the group along with Lissa. Watching the group I could hear Melissa gushing to Lissa on the other side about how beautiful these men were, which was true I couldn't deny it, especially when I saw the man I had bumped into, but this was definitely not how we could act. Leaning slightly to catch her gaze I gave her a stern stare, telling her it was not an appropriate time, which instantly made her silent.

And then I heard him, the voice I had grown up with, praising me, loving me, disciplining me, clear as day.

"Ah, Mr. Voda, a pleasure to see you again." And then there he was, shaking another man's hand smiling genuinely and laughing heartily amongst the other man. My father, was no farther than ten metres away from me. I hadn't seen him in two years. The emotion I felt within me, but I couldn't show it and I couldn't run into his arms. Not unless he gave me the go ahead.

The men were still chatting and talking with one another before seating themselves, which was totally fine with us. We were there to begin when they were ready to. My eyes had been fixed on my father mainly, watching him flit from person to person chatting happily. If he had seen me, he had hid his expression from me or had not noticed at all, but I highly doubted it.

Fifteen minutes later, they had all seated themselves before I flanked lissa on her right, slightly behind her and Melissa the same on her left. Lissa was great at introducing us to the parties so normally we let her do so.

"Good Evening Gentleman, thank you for eating here tonight. Melissa, Myself and Rose will be your servers for the night and will gladly get you anything you need or want. Please don't hesitate on asking any of us for anything. The kitchen has prepared a special menu for you all tonight on the request of you all, and will be here in moments to serve you." Lissa gave them all a smile, and looking around to their faces I smiled as well, letting them know I was available, but trying to avoid a couple of faces at the same time. Going to the buckets of wine, I pardoned myself reaching over a man who held the plaque named Jesse Zelklos.

"No please, I don't mind at all sweetheart." He told me staring up at me, and then down to my chest which seemed to be his eyelevel while sitting. And because he was our honoured guests, I didn't say anything except force a smile. I had to mentally remind myself not to punch him in the nose. Bastard. Another gentleman spoke up in regards to this Jesse.

"Jesse we have been here not even one hour, do you think it's possible to not harass the staff catering to us?" He gave me a wink while the men 'tsked' and sighed. This must be the norm. Reading the little plaque stating his name I found this gentleman's name to be Sergio Voda. Giving him a small smile, I moved onto the next person's wine glass and continued until I ended up on the Mazur side. Funny how things worked out.

I worked myself down the line of the five gentleman on this side, and the last two people sitting there had me stop momentarily looking into their eyes looking for any sign of what to do. My Uncle Alec- Ivan's father, sat beside my father, both smiling up at me and not saying anything. Taking that as a sign, I poured their wine as if not knowing them, knowing the mannerisms of the restaurant. Finishing up with my father I nodded to him.

"Thank you Rosemarie." Freezing slightly at the use of my full name, I smiled and tried to look around and see if anyone had caught onto the full usage of my name, and only one person was giving me a curious look. The beautiful man that sat next to my father- Dimitri Belikov. Taking myself to where Lissa and Melissa stood, we watched as the kitchen staff came up with the dishes prepared for tonight.

Tonight was going to be a long night and it was not a good sign that my feet were already starting to ache.

Surprisingly the night didn't end up going too bad. Jesse hit on all three of us at one point or another, while pouring the wine, clearing the dishes or refilling the glasses of water. At one point it seemed like he kept purposely knocking his silverware off the table for us to come and exchange it.

I was in the middle of a light conversation with Lissa when I noticed my father stand up and excuse himself to the other men, giving me a light look before heading to a hallway that led to the washrooms.

"Girls, you think you can handle yourself for a few minutes? I just need to use the washroom." Lissa and Melissa nodded smiling, occupying themselves with a couple gentleman who called them over. Walking slowly, I could feel my heart racing, I wanted to run to my father. But each step I was closer. Turning down the hallway, there he stood, looking out the window.

"Baba." I said with a small smile, and I could see his face light up. Half jogging to him, I wrapped my arms around his neck, hugging him and feeling him wrap his arms around me.

"Kizim, I have missed you, I am surprised to see you here, but I am very happy." Pulling back I could see his eyes a tad watery.

"Baba, I've missed you too. How have you been? Home? Mom? Eddie?" I said in a hushed voice, letting my arms fall to my side. He chuckled, turning his head to the window and putting his hands behind his back.

"It is all well, the only thing missing is you?" He told me. Looking at the floor, the sudden tears I had been holding onto seemed to want to be released.

"Baba…. Adrian left me." I said in a hushed voice, not wanting to meet his gaze.

It was like I could hear the sharp intake of breath while his head swivelled to face me. "Are you serious Rosemarie?" He asked me. All I could do was nod as a couple tears released from my eyes.

"Baba, he doesn't love me anymore. I feel so lost all of a sudden." Looking up my father's gaze was hardened. Taking a deep breath he collected me into his arms again. "What time are you done your shift Kizim?" I sniffled a little, feeling weak and vulnerable, but being here with my father I felt safe.

"When your party leaves, I'll be here about thirty minutes after. We have to move the tables and someone else will gather the dishes and glasses. " He nodded thinking.

"I will wait for you then. When we go back, they will know who you are. I am sure they are wondering where we are, and I would hate for them to get inappropriate thoughts. I will approach you at the end and that is when I will introduce you okay?" He rubbed my back.

"Don't worry Kizim, it will all work out." I smiled and gathered myself. "Okay baba." Even though I didn't know if that was going to be true, I agreed.

My father went on ahead without me and then after going into the bathroom and touching up my makeup I took a deep breath and went back out.

Lissa was the first to approach me when I came back, mouthing "are you okay" to me. Smiling at her, I ushered her back to her spot.

Whispering to her slightly I watched her face turn to confusion. "Im sorry I didn't tell you this important information in my life, but please don't be startled when it comes out okay? Promise me you wont be mad?" Lissa just looked at me and then final nodded smiling at me.

"I trust you Rose." The end of tonight would definitely be interesting.

TO BE CONTINUED

DAMN. I CAN WRITE. I AM SO EXCITED FOR THIS MY FAV SO FAR BUT DON'T WORRY I HAVENT GIVEN UP ON ANYTHING ELSE.

Okay make sure to review!

Freedomwritere2010


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

The rest of the night seemed to pass us by in a timely fashion. Although it was obvious, Lissa was eyeballing me, waiting for what would soon to come. She didn't question me further, and that's what I enjoyed the most was her trust and faith in me as a person.

Just like the time I knew something was sketchy when we had gotten to her apartment and the door was pushed open. She trusted me enough to let her wait outside while I checked the apartment. And she still trusted me now. I had only known her for a couple years, but I felt like I had known her longer. We had always joked that we had to be linked somehow, sisters from another mister as we liked to put it.

During the rest of the evening I also caught Mr. Belikov looking over at certain times…actually, let me rethink that. He caught ME, looking at him, making me whip my gaze away from him. It was like he always knew when my gaze started to creep over to him. He was an attractive man, who I had overheard my father talking with, which is how I knew he was from Russia. My father and he seemed to get along very well. I could tell that Mr. Belikov was very serious. Just as I had bumped into him earlier, I could tell even with people he knew, he was all business but did allow for a couple small smiles to show through. Those were the moments.

I hadn't been paying attention for a small amount of time, but I could tell that they were done and would be on their way very soon, sooner than I'd like. Looking over I could see my father smiling at me, this was it. Waving me over, I headed to him, just like any other hostess would. And while the other gentleman didn't think anything of it I knew what was to come.

"Ah gentleman, before we disperse for the evening, I have one more thing I would like to do, or introduce is a better way of phrasing." Standing behind him I could see all the gazes of the men turn towards my father, who now, I noticed, I had placed at the head of the table.

Finding this to be an appropriate time to make a gesture, I placed my hand on my father's shoulder, smiling down at him sheepishly. He then placed his hand over my own facing his partners.

"I wanted to wait to the end, but I would like to introduce this lovely hostess all over again with her proper titles. Gentleman, I would like to introduce my darling daughter who has been over here in America for the past two years gaining the American culture." Smiling at my father who had just made me see to be an amazing daughter than I actually was, I gave a quick glance to the table that had just fallen silently.

There were a couple reactions that stood out to me, Jesse being one of them. I had to stifle a laugh by turning my head quickly. His face clear any of colour and life. He was leaning back with an arm draped over his eyes and a slow groan seemed to come from him. A few of the men around him snickered under their breath. The other gentleman seemed to just be staring at me nodding, like a recognition had crossed over their mind. But then I met the eyes I was trying to avoid today. Blazing at me, he almost seemed startled, but then it was gone in a blink of an eye. He had a neutral expression, almost like he had the notion from earlier.

"Nice to meet you all, I am Rosemarie Anne Mazur, Abe's daughter." Smiling at them, I then turned slightly to meet two sets of eyes, confused and full of questions. 'Im sorry' I mouthed to Lissa who stood there shocked, not really knowing what to do. 'Later'. She then nodded and gave me a small smile. It was at that moment that our friendship, I knew was till intact.

The gentleman started to rise and the first one over to me, was of course, my Uncle.

"Ahhhh Rosemarie, darling girl, how have you been love. We have all missed you very much." I laughed letting my uncle wrap his arms around me. "Your cousin Ivan has been asking non stop about how your trip to America has been. He has been pestering me to allow him to take over one of the towers here but I strictly refuse at the moment. He is still too immature to be here. I am glad to see you fairing so well though." Giving him another squeeze I smiled. My cousin Ivan would always be immature, little did Uncle Alec know…

A figure moving to us made me move closer to my father for security. Jesse Zelklos. He opened his mouth and turned to leave when the older gentleman stopped him and pushed him towards us. Clearing his throat he looked away from us playing with his tie.

" , Miss Mazur, I just wanted to apologize for my actions tonight. Rose, my actions were out of line, and I apologize for acting like that." He cleared his throat again, obviously intimidated by my father and his power. I wonder if this gentleman next to him was his father?

"Ahh, Mr. Zelklos, maybe this will teach you to learn some respect towards woman? Will it not?" Jesse nodded his head before escaping my father's gaze. My father and his started talking letting me look around and say hello to others that came up to me. I felt bad for leaving Melissa and Lissa to collect the plates, so while my father chatted I excused myself and went over to help them.

"Hey girls…" I said almost in a whisper, causing them to look at me. But to my surprise, neither were angry.

"Oh my god, ROSE. You forgot to mention one aspect of your life – that your FATHER is Ibrahim Mazur, of MAZUR DISTRICTS!" Melissa all but yelled at me with a smile on her face. She looked so excited the smile on her face was going to break her face muscles.

I gave a sheepish smile and shrugged. " I wanted to be my own self, and not have my fathers name hanging on me. That's why I use my mothers last name Hathaway." I told them smiling. Lissa still quiet.

Gathering the silverware first, I hip bumped lissa at the table. "Are you mad at me?" I asked her. She just looked over at me and shook her head. "No, I am not, just surprised is all. Wow. You know, your father mustve known mine? They would've worked in the same business." She looked at me. Thinking about Lissa's last name.. Dragomir…" Oh." I sound aloud, realization hitting me.

" Your family was business royalty, Dragomir Consuls." She smiled nodding. " I was just thinking about when I was a little girl. I travelled to Turkey for a party with my family, and playing with another little girl." Lissa looked at me with hope in her eyes. Another memory flooded me, making me stare at her.

"No way, are you the little girl that I hid with under the dining table eating cookies with?" I asked her, her smile Melissa just stared at us.

" I knew it! I knew we knew each other longer, wow. I never would have thought to meet you here in California, how many years later? Thirteen?" We continued talking, while collecting the dishes, and when we were done we stood there. Noticing the men we were still drinking the wine and chatting. Me and Lissa told Melissa she would be able to leave and that we could handle the rest. Happily, she waved goodbye to us and skipped down the steps.

Shaking our heads we leaned against the wall smiling at our little realisation. It wasn't too long afterward that people started to disperse and say goodbye to me in the hustle.

"Rosemarie, it was a pleasure meeting Ibrahims daughter, we have heard lots about you and your mother." Sergio Voda had left me smiling. His Russian accent leaving me smiling. He definitely would've been ladies man at my age.

When all the men started leaving down the stairs, I noticed to my left that Mr. Belikov and my father hung to the side. It was very quiet without the rest of the party up here.

"Baba, give me and Lissa a few minutes to re-organize the tables and take the dishes down." My father nodded at me in recognition and continued talking with Mr. Belikov.

Lissa looked over at me, and we started lifting the tables and moving them into their respected spots after we had cleared the rest of the glasses into bins. The table cloths we removed after and placed them in a bin as well that would head out to be cleaned. The whole process only took us about twenty five minutes but when we were done taking the bins down and coming back up me and Lissa had beads of sweat on our forehead.

"Alright Baba, we are done here." He smiled at me and Lissa, staring at Lissa a little longer. " Ms. Dragomir, it is a pleasure to finally introduce myself to you." Coming over to her Lissa smiled, taken back a little bit when my father took hold of her in a quick hug. "I was very good friends with your father, Eric. I am glad to see you and your brother doing well .It is a shame that Andre did not decide to stay in the business and keep Dragomir Conculs open."

"I am glad to finally meet Roses father. My father told me wonderful things about you Mr. Mazur – "

"Please, call me Abe darling" My father beamed at Lissa adjusting his gold silk neck scarf.

"Thank you Abe. Yes Andre really did think about it for a while, but he decided to open up a restaurant with his fiancée. It was something he was always passionate about. I am proud of him following more in our mothers interests." Lissa smile always beamed when she spoke of her brother, she really was proud of him.

My father nodded, it was then I noticed another figure with us. Dimitri Belikov. Catching my gaze, my father turned to see where I was looking. "Ahh, ladies, this is Dimitri Belikov as you already know, he is my newest business partner. We have decided to combine Mazur Districts alongside Belikov industries creating one of the strongest international partnerships." He smiled over at Dimitri, having Dimitri return the smile.

"Dimitri here, will be opening up the new building in about half a year here in California. This also eases my soul, knowing that someone whom I trust, will be here if you ever need anything Rose." My father gave me a serious look. I didn't know what to say except get a tad frustrated.

"You mean you got me a babysitter?" I asked my father deadpanned. His laugh sounded the room.

"You leave no room for explanation do you? He is not to spy on you, but I am at ease with him being here, now that Adrian is no longer around you. I am only looking out for my baby girl. Leaving you here in America alone when I head back to Turkey in a few days' time. I will also be very busy these next few days so I wont have time to see you again after this Kizim." I couldn't help how my face fell at that news.

"I wont see you again?" I asked, he shook his head sadly. "Please, let Dimitri help you if you need it? Just promise me if you are in any trouble you will go to him?" I stood there for a few minutes before actually nodding and answering.

"I guess so old man, if it puts you at ease baba." His face then softened. "Thank you." He brought me into his arms hugging me again. Bringing his face close to my ear, I then heard him whisper. "If he does anything though you let me know, what happened with Nathan will never happen again, understood?" I nodded, trying to keep the memories of Nathan from resurfacing. Taking a deep breath I kissed the side of his cheek and felt him slide Dimitri's information into my pocket.

"I hope to see you at Christmas time? months away now but it will come fast. You are lucky to have such nice weather in July. I will tell your mother you say hi. Make sure to behave Rosemarie." He gave me a stern but joking face and I nodded.

"How are you two getting to your home?" He asked us, grabbing his suit jacket and putting it back on, Dimitri doing the same with his. I hadn't even noticed them take it off.

"We drove in Lissa's car." I told him. He then looked at me again. "Rosemarie.. where are you living now if not with Adrian? I told you that you should have put the apartment in your name. " My father tsked before pulling out his phone.

"Baba?" I asked watching his put the phone to his ear. I couldn't help smiling as the words of my primary language flew from his mouth, sounding just like home. But its what he said that made me blank out. " Wait, baba, what did you just do?!" I asked. He just continued putting his phone away, now done with the call and smiled.

"I'll have the keys to your new apartment sent over right away." Holding his hand up to me he continued. "First of all before you fight me young lady, I know you want to be independent, but let me do this one thing for you, afterall I know Lissa doesn't mine you crashing her apartment, but you need to have your own space. I'll make sure youre close by and have what you need." He paused for a moment before looking a tad scared.

"Lets just tell your mother that you live with Lissa. Thatll make her not worry so much and… not hit me for helping you do this." We both laughed, picturing my mother at the height of 5'3, with her wild red curls to match the red her face would be, all angry with my father.

All walking out, I noticed Dimitri following behind Lissa, my father and I, so slowing my pace out while walking to the parking garage I fell into step beside him.

"Hey, I know my father wants you to babysit me and all, but I promise you don't have to." Winking at him, I tried to get a reaction out of him. Nothing. Turning to me though he nodded slightly.

"So where do you live here in California, now that you've had to move?" He just gave me a blank look.

"Well, we are here in Los Angeles, so I live here?" He told me as a matter of factly. If I didn't know any better, he was being a scarcastic asshole.

"You know im just trying to get to know you right Mr. Belikov?" I told him, fastening my pace up again to step into step beside Lissa. Before I got away fast enough though, I heard him breath out.

"You can call me Dimitri."

When me and Lissa got back to the apartment, I was dead. Deader than dead. Emotionally and physically. Saying goodbye to my father had been harder than I'd imagined it. Lissa had to practically drag me off of him. I told him I would keep in touch more often, and told him i would be awaiting the keys to my new apartment.

Also, Dimitri. He was confusing. I didn't know what I was feeling at this moment. Physically I was so attracted to him. I wanted to be laying under his body because I know that under that suit, he was a god. Which is why when we were outside of Lissa's apartment, girls walking past were practically drooling on the cement. Emotionally though, he was as cold as an ice cube. He was a real charmer, note the sarcasm.

I definitely would contact him If I ever needed something, like getting bailed out of jail….or moving a couch. But there was something about him that made me want to know more. Although he was twenty-nine and I twenty, I didn't care. Age was just a number.

"Lissa, I think I need my feet amputated, I cant feel them anymore!" I called out to Lissa while flopping back onto my bed, letting my heels fall off in the process. I couldn't even be bothered to change my clothing. I could hear Lissa laughing as she approached my room, leaning against the door frame.

"Soo, Rosemarie Mazur huh?" I could only answer her with a groan.

"Ugggh, I know. Im sorry I didn't tell you Lissa. I was a little scared. A lot of people were only friends with me in hgihschool because of the power my father held. Or because they knew I had money. I didn't want to be known as Rose the princess here, I wanted to create my own name." I told her watching as she came over to the bed, and laid down beside me.

Turning onto my side, and shuffling my feet under the covers, I watched Lissa do the same.

"What a day Lissa." I laughed, shutting my eyes, sleep over coming me slowly.

She giggled. " I know. Also, I know you didn't mean to keep it from me intentionally. But im glad you turned out to be the girl from when we were younger." Turning the lights off, we both fell asleep in my queen sized bed. What a day it had been, and time to come would be even more eventful and life changing, but at this moment, we didn't know that yet.

 **TO BE CONTINUED.**

 **SO WHAT DID OYU THINK. LEAVE ME SOME LOVE PLEASE. I AM A REVIEW HOG.**

 **Freedomwriter2010**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four.

My father was definitely a man of word and kept to his promises. Only a few days later did I receive a mail courier show up to Lissa's door with a small package for me that required a signature.

"Rosemarie Mazur?" He asked in which Lissa had then called me over. Signing the clipboard he handed me the package and was on his way. When I had opened up the small package a set of keys with an envelope showed themselves.

\- Rosemarie,

Here is the set of keys to your new apartment, enclosed is the address of your apartment, which you will find, is actually close to Lissa's, also this credit card is filled for you to buy anything else that has not been placed into your apartment that you would like. I am sure that Lissa will be capable to help you decorate in places we did not.

Think of it as a birthday/Christmas/Easter/thanksgiving present for the past couple of years. And a "Getting back on your feet" type of gift. Or maybe a homecoming present? Whatever you would like to think of it as. Use it to your hearts content. Nothing is ever too much for my daughter.

Don't work too hard Kizim, see you again soon.

\- Your old Man.

Setting the card down and gawking at the keys that were now in my hand I couldn't help but smile and feel an overwhelming feeling of gratefulness. My parents truly loved me and I didn't mean that because of the money they handed to me, but the thought behind it all.

Heading back into the living room, I stood in front of Lissa and dangled my keys in front of her smiling. "Would you like to go see my new apartment with me?" Lissa gawked.

"No he did not."

"Yes, yes he did."

Squealing, Lissa jumped up, both of us in our tank tops and sweat pants and our hair piled on the top of our heads. "Lets go girl." Grabbing her car keys we drove to the address which in all honesty we probably could have walked to. We found that this apartment building was at most five blocks away from Lissa's apartment. Super close, and we'd be able to see each other more than often. Still close, but enough to have our own spaces.

Parking on the street in front of the building, I could tell that it was a fairly new apartment building, and that was exciting to me.

When you walked into the lobby area of the apartment building, the glass doors shone in against the sun and the security guard just nodded at us as we passed him by to the Elevator.

"Alright, so the card here says that I am on floor fourteen, apartment 14C." Pressing the button we waited for the Elevator and I silently laughed to myself. "Lissa I can see you bouncing around. Are we excited?" She just laughed.

"Of course Im excited Rose! It's a new apartment that needs decorating and a unique touch for you – so yes! Of course I am excited!" She clapped her hands together. It was at this moment, Lissa's personality had resembled her mother Rhea's. The exuberant energy was shining.

Not too longer we had gotten in the elevator it had brought us to floor fourteen and then the search for the apartment was on. When we got out of the Elevator we turned right in hopes that the lettering went from left to right, and to my surprise, I was wrong – which created a longer time phrase to find my new home.

When we found it though, I stuck the keys into the keyhole, holding my breath, I looked at Lissa and she bounced with excitement totally ready for this moment. It was such a big step for me after breaking up with Adrian, it was a much needed step in my life.

Unlocking the two locks, I opened the door, and what I saw made me smile so hard my cheeks hurt.

It was huge! So much space for myself. When you walked in there was a tiny hallway that broke off. To the left were two closed doors on the wall- empty picture frames hanging on the wall space between the doors. But if you turned down another doorway it entered the full apartment.

It was an amazing open concept. Huge glass panels created from floor to ceiling made up my living room wall letting me have an incredible view of Los Angeles. A flat screen tv hung off one of the walls, the couches plush and filled with decorative pillows. A glass coffee table in the middle of the couch pieces. Plants in the corners of the rooms, and the kitchen.

The kitchen was amazing – it was too bad that my cooking skills were almost non-existent. The counter tops all a marble granite top. The appliances all stainless steel. The kitchen island which held the sink and eating space placed in the middle. It was magnificent and the décor was already beautiful, but Lissa and I would definitely have fun decorating. The cleaning well… I might have to ask Baba to pay for someone to clean for me.

"Rose! This apartment is huge! And beautiful, and im actually so jealous." Lissa told me holding onto my arm. Laughing I hugged her with my arm. "You are welcome here anytime. After we get this apartment into shape I will definitely hosting a house warming party. Wow." Looking back at the view I went and stood beside the window. It almost scared me a little bit to know my window was floor to ceiling but it gave amazing lighting and the night sky view would be wonderful.

When I was a little girl, I had a huge bay window in my room that gave an amazing view of the night time sky and stars, I often would fall asleep on the cushions in front of the stars. There was no guarantee I wouldn't fall asleep on the couch most of my days.

After we checked out the rest of the apartment and finding the bathroom with an amazing Jacuzzi in it, my bedroom which also had a huge window and was fairly large with a plush bed full of pillows we decided that a trip to the furniture store(s) was much needed. There was also many little boutique type of shops that I could shop in for pieces that would be unique for my apartment.

Locking up I was so distracted talking to Lissa that when I turned the corner I walked straight into another person. Way to leave a first impression on your new neighbours Rose.

"Oh my god, Im so sorry I wasn't paying att-" Looking at the person whom I'd ran straight into I stopped talking.

"Mr. Belikov – I am so sorry! – Wait…what are you doing here?" I asked Lissa now coming up beside me. But taking in his appearance before me, it dawned on me. As he stood there in a black tshirt, a pair of jeans with grocery bags I than realised what was going on in this moment.

"You don't live here by chance do you?" I asked. He had been silent throughout this whole exchange making me seem like all I did was talk. But finally he answered my questions.

"Good afternoon Ms. Mazur, Ms. Dragomir. And yes I do live here. Is there a problem?" He asked curiously lifting one of his eyebrows on his chiselled features. Damn.

"Uh, well no problem.." My father had done this. I had told him I didn't need a babysitter and what had he done? He had placed me in the same apartment, on the same floor as his business partner. I mean Mr. Belikov was a sight to be seen but I didn't need him reporting back to my father. Did he not trust me like he said he did? I know he was worried I was on my own, and I told him I'd go to Belikov if I needed anything. Man that guy.

"Rose?" Lissa asked waving her hand in front of me. Snapping me from my trance, I smiled at her. "Im good, lets go. Nice running into you Mr. Belikov – It looks like we'll be neighbours from now on." A reaction quickly swept across his face before disappearing and his nonchalant mask came back.

Waving to him, I quickly led Lissa to the elevator before he could reply back to us. Pressing the main lobby button, I leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Rose?" I looked over at a curious Lissa, waving her off. " Its cool, I knew my father would try something like this. Don't worry - just because uptight Russian is here, doesn't mean he'll crash my life I've made. I may have an eye watching me for my father but its not like we get in trouble anyways." I shrugged and leaned against the mirrored elevator once more.

When I heard the ' DING' of our arrival to the main floor I couldn't help but smile.

"Come on Lissa , lets head to the furniture store – my dad owes me, and I think I know exactly how he can apologise." Giving me a questioning look I took the piece of plastic from my pocket and a smile lit up on Lissa's face.

"I think my apartment is missing quite a few things don't you think? Its time to go shopping."

Laughing, we linked arms together and headed to the car listing everything that I could need.

TBC.

SOOOO. THIS IS A FILLER BUT I AM WORKING OVERTIME TO GET THESE NEW CHAPTERS OUT AND FIND MY WRITING SPIRIT BACK .

Much love to the people that follow me and continue to support my stories !

Freedomwriter2010


End file.
